Forever and Always
by DustyRiddle
Summary: She knew she was causing a scene as people were gathering, looking at them. They were laughing, because some thought it was sweet, while the rest thought it was ridiculous, but she didn't care one bit. She looked deep into his eyes. This was it; they were getting married at a hospital... One-shot.


**A/N: Hi! So this is going to be my first iCarly one-shot.. It's based on the song "Forever and Always" by Parachute... I recommend you to listen to it while reading! Anyway, I hope ya like it! And please review! I do not own anything! =}**

* * *

_**Forever and Always**_

Bright stars twinkled at the dark sky above as Sam took in the quaint scenery before her. She sat down on the grass as she stared at the lake reflecting the stars. She held her guitar and prepared a notebook and a pen. For the first time in her entire life she appreciated what nature had to offer.

She bent down and scribbled words onto the notebook as she remembered vividly what happened a year ago.

_**She's sitting at the table; the hours getting later  
He was supposed to be here  
She's sure he would have called**_

_She waited for Freddie at the table; they were going on a dinner date. She looked at her watch, it was already 9 o'clock in the evening and restaurant was about to close. He was two hours late, he was never late when it came to their dates. He was supposed to be there with her, enjoying each other's company. She took out her phone from her purse, checking if ever she missed any of his calls._

_**She waits a little longer, there's no one in the driveway  
No one's said they've seen him  
Why, is something wrong?**_

_She waited for 30 more minutes, until the restaurant closed. She looked at the parking lot, Freddie's car wasn't there. She started to ask people if they've seen him, all she got were a couple "no's". She started to get worried, wondering if something wrong happened to him._

_**She looks back to the window  
suddenly the phone rings  
A voice says something's happened  
that she should come right now**_

_She looked back at the window of the restaurant as the lights came off. Suddenly her phone rang; she brought her hand up to her ear not bothering to look at the caller ID._

"_Good evening, is this the fiancé of Freddie Benson?" a sweet smooth voice asked._

_Unsurely she answered, "Um, yeah. Why, is there something wrong?"_

"_There was a gun fight at the high way, he accidentally got shot and crashed into a pole. He's here at Troubled Waters Medical Center; you need to come here right now."_

_**Her mind goes to December  
She thinks of when he asked her  
He bent down on his knees first  
And he said**_

_**I want you forever, forever and always  
Through the good and the bad and the ugly  
We'll grow old together  
Forever and always**_

_Sam started her journey to the hospital, running. Her mind went back to December, when Freddie finally proposed. He was on his knees holding a small blue velvet case with a diamond ring being displayed. _

"_Samantha Puckett, I want you forever! Forever and Always, through the good and the bad and the ugly! I want to grow old together by your side, forever and always." A crowd gathering around them, a few "aww's" echoing, he continued, "Sam, will you marry me?" _

_**She pulls up to the entrance  
She walks right to the front desk  
They lead her down a million halls, a maze that's never ending  
They talk about what happened but she can barely hear them**_

_She went inside the hospital, gasping for air. She made her way to the front desk and signed in. Nurses led her down the halls, seemingly like a maze that would never end. A nurse told her what happened, but she barely even listened._

_**She tries to keep a straight face as she walks into the room  
She sits by his bedside, holds his hand too tight  
They talk about the kids they're gonna have and the good life  
The house on the hillside, where they would stay**_

_She walked into the room, trying her best to keep a straight face. Sam isn't one who lets people see her cry. She went to his side, and held his hand a little bit too tight... _

"_If we ever have kids, I hope we can have twins." Freddie started._

_Sam nodded, "And then we'll live together happily with our kids, and build a beautiful house on the hillside." _

_**Stay there forever, forever and always  
Through the good and the bad and the ugly  
We'll grow old together, and always remember  
Whether rich or for poor or for better  
We'll still love each other, forever and always**_

"_We'll stay there forever and always, through the good and the bad and the ugly." Freddie told her, smiling._

_Tears were starting to fall off of Sam's face; she said enthusiastically, "We'll grow old together with our kids. Whether rich or for poor or for better, always remember that we'll love each other forever and always." _

_**Then she gets an idea and calls in the nurses  
Brings up the chaplain and he says a couple verses  
She borrows some rings from the couple next door  
Everybody's laughing as the tears fall on the floor  
She looks into his eyes, and she says**_

_Freddie closed his eyes slowly, happy to know Sam was there for him. _

"_I love you Sam." He whispered slowly. _

_Sam abruptly let go of his hand, and called in the nurses and a chaplain asking him to say a couple of verses. She went to the other room where a couple was in, she asked them if she could borrow their rings, and they willingly agreed._

_She knew she was causing a scene as people were gathering, looking at them. They were laughing, because some thought it was sweet, while the rest thought it was ridiculous, but she didn't care one bit. She looked deep into his eyes. This was it; they were getting married at a hospital... _

_**I want you forever, forever and always  
Through the good and the bad and the ugly  
We'll grow old together, and always remember  
Whether happy or sad or whatever  
We'll still love each other, forever and always  
Forever and always, forever and always**_

_She took his hand in hers and started, "Freddie Benson, I want you forever and always, through the good and the bad and the ugly." _

_More tears came cascading down her face, she continued, "I want to grow old with you, whether happy or sad, or whatever feeling we come across. We'll still love each other, forever and always." _

_**She finishes the vows but the beeps are getting too slow  
His voice is almost too low  
As he says, I love you forever, forever and always  
Please just remember even if I'm not there  
I'll always love you, forever and always**_

_She finished saying her vows, but the heart monitor sent beeps that were too slow. _

_Freddie squeezed Sam's hand and spoke, almost inaudible, "I love you forever and always, but Sam," he pauses, taking in a deep breath, "please just remember that even if I'm not there, I'll always love you, forever and always." He finished, as a single tear broke away. He let go of her hand as the heart monitor was slowing down even more._

Sam wrote the last words onto her notebook, a lone tear escaping her eye. She closed her notebook as the cold breeze touched her skin. Suddenly, a voice spoke;

"Hey, what's up?"

Sam wiped the lone tear and turned to look at Freddie's hazel eyes.

She smiled at him, "Not much, really.. Just writing a song."

_Forever and Always indeed..._


End file.
